This invention relates to a rail clip assembly, and more particularly, to a rail clip assembly for connecting rails, stiles, sash, mullion, or other elongate frame elements of windows and/or doors together.
Window and door sash and frame assemblies are commonly formed by connecting a number of elongate members to one another in a desired orientation to achieve a desired size and shape intended to cooperate with a structural frame opening. Window and door frame assemblies also frequently include window openings that can include one or more panes or lights that can be divided by one or more rails, stiles, or mullions. Typically, the corner connections of such structures are formed as mitered corners that facilitate the connection of the respective elongate members so that the cross-sectional areas of the elongate members engage one another in a common plane. Connections formed at intermediate locations along the longitudinal length of an elongate member, or connections associated with elongated members having smaller cross-sectional areas, do not commonly lend themselves to such mitered connections.
Typically, with elongate members having larger cross-sectional areas, a key passage is provided in the form of an enclosed passage located within an inner area of one of the connected frame or elongate members. The key passage is defined by a series of walls, which are typically integrally formed with each other and with the remaining structure of the frame member, such as in an extrusion or pultrusion process. The formation of such connections can substantially increase the manufacturing and assembly processes associated with forming such connections and limits the applicability of the respective elongate members to any application aside from those for which is specifically configured. Such a connection is also ill-suited for forming the connection between elongate members having smaller cross-sectional areas such as the mullions associated with forming divided lights.
Forming mitered connections along the longitudinal length of elongate members also suffers from various drawbacks. Typically, forming a mitered connection between elongate members requires greater preparation of a connection interface to ensure a tight finish joint interface between the connected members. Such connection methodologies also present the potential for reducing the structural integrity of the elongate members that have a reduced cross-sectional shape at an intermediate location to cooperate with a terminal end of a transversely oriented connecting member. The present invention seeks to provide a connection methodology that allows crossing elongate members of window and door frame assemblies to be quickly, conveniently and securely connected to one another in a manner that prevents translation of the members relative to one another after the members have been connected.
The present invention contemplates a structural connection arrangement and method of assembling a structural frame assembly. The structural connection arrangement includes a first member and a second member that each has a respective longitudinal axis. At least one opening is formed in one of the members and is oriented in a transverse or crossing direction relative to the respective longitudinal axis. The arrangement includes a pair of connection members for securing the first and second members together. Each connection member includes a first portion that is configured to be coupled to one of the first and second frame members and a second portion that extends beyond an end of the frame member to which it is connected. A tab is formed at an end of the second portion of each connection member and extends in an outward direction that is transverse to a longitudinal axis of the respective connection member. The opening formed in the other of the first and second frame members is shaped to cooperate with the second portion of a respective connection member so that, when the longitudinal axis of the first member is oriented in a transverse orientation relative to the longitudinal axis of the second member, and the connection member is advanced into engagement with the first and second members, the tab moves into alignment and passes through the opening and engages a surface of the second member that is adjacent the opening and faces away from the first member, thereby preventing movement of the second member away from the first member such that the first frame member and second frame member are secured to one another and oriented in transverse directions with respect to the longitudinal axes of the frame members.
The invention also contemplates a method of assembling a structural frame assembly, which involves providing a first elongate rail and a second elongate rail that are connectable to each other so that the first elongate rail and the second elongate rail extend in transverse or crossing directions relative to one another. A first rail clip and a second rail clip are provided, and each cooperates with the first elongate rail and the second elongate rail to extend across an interface between the connected rails. Each rail clip has a first portion that is constructed to engage a common end of the first elongate rail. A second portion of each rail clip cooperates with a respective opening formed in the second elongate rail so that a tab associated with the second portion of each rail clip overlaps a portion of the second elongate rail when the first elongate rail and the second elongate rail are secured to one another.
Various other features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.